A very telling touch
by candy-belle
Summary: The tiniest of touches between them mean so much. Slashy angsty Centon fic based on the current Cena/Kane storyline but not really spoilers


**Title: **A very telling touch  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The tiniest of touches between them mean so much  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Randy Orton and John Cena  
><strong>Warning: <strong> angst, hurt/comfort, sexual tension and secret lovers  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for nlee86 in response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun angsty Centon based on the current Cena storyline. This is actually set after the cameras stopped rolling after last night's RAW (9th Jan 12) but has no spoilers. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!) "Clear,"

X x x x x x x x

The moment the camera gave them the clear John rolled onto his side and coughed. Sitting up slowly he wiped his mouth spitting out some of the saliva that had accumulated there during Kane's attack. Blowing out a low breath he glanced to his left absently checking on Zack who was already back up on his feet, grinning like a fool. John shook his head feeling slightly envious of the other man, wishing he could shake off the event of the night as quickly as the Long Island native. Nodding as the crew checked on him, he didn't bother moving for a while he simply sat there trying to gather his thoughts.

"Here."

He jumped ripping his neck as he looked up stunned when he saw a hand being held out towards him. He followed the line of the inked arm up until he found himself looking into eyes he knew as well as his own.

"You're supposed to be resting," he huffed taking the offered hand and allowing Randy to help haul him to his feet. He went to pull his hand back but Randy didn't let go. If anything the grip increased. Frowning John flicked Randy a glare before snapping, "Something wrong?"

Randy pursed his lips at him, the hooded eyes flashing with a quick anger that melted into a strange concoction of emotions, emotions John couldn't quite read. Not feeling in the mood to play twenty questions he sighed, "Randy just tell me what you want. I'm not in the mood for any more damn mind games tonight."

Randy still didn't answer. If anything he his body language became even stiffer his face hardening as he stared back at John.

Running a hand over his head John bent down to retrieve his baseball cap, grunting as his body protested at the sudden move. Straightening slowly and stretching his back out gingerly he realised Randy was still staring at him, the younger man's eyes glued to his face.

"Randy, seriously," he snapped, "I'm not in the mood for the silent brooding treatment. If you've got a problem then just..."

"I was worried," snapped Randy his voice sounding far rougher than normal.

"Worried?" asked John chuckling slightly, "About what?"

"About you," confessed Randy gruffly, his jaw tightening as he was forced to admit what was wrong.

John searched his face then soothed "Nothing to worry about. I..."

"Bullshit!" interrupted Randy, "I know you," he hissed closing the space between them using the few inches he had on John to his total and utter advantage, "I know you better than anyone else. You are not alright. You are so far from alri... "

"Shut up!" snarled John, tilting his chin up, glaring at his best friend with an anger that was often missing from his in ring character.

"Don't!" he hissed getting right back into Randy's face, "Don't push me tonight, Ortz, I am not in the mood to..."

"I'm not trying to push you," growled Randy rolling his head slightly, "I'm just worried about you," he added his voice cracking slightly on the last word.

They stood staring at each other, locked into a devastating staring contest that once again burnt the air between them. But for once it was John who broke contact first. Unable to hide any more he bowed head then sighed before looking up at the sky and confessing, "I hate where this is going. I hate that...that I can't fight back. I hate that I have to play yet another victim. I had enough of that with the Nexus storyline and now I've gotta..."

"I know," breathed Randy.

For a moment John didn't realise what was happening but then he felt a hand on his and looking down he realised Randy had laced their fingers together. The fearsome viper risking public ridicule by showing his best friend, and sometime secret lover, such tenderness.

Realising what such an action signified John found himself melting under the heated gaze of the fearsome viper. With a self deprecating grin he shifted his weight leaning surreptitiously against Randy. They were both very aware of the backstage crews moving around them, of the other superstars heading away from the arena, after all they were standing in the loading bay of the stadium. But for a moment neither man cared and certainly not John. He just took some comfort from the body contact they were sharing, then tilting his head up he stared into Randy's surprised face and breathed, "Make it better?"

"Tell me how,"

"If I knew how to make it better," sighed John sadly, "We wouldn't be having this conversation."

Randy nodded. Without speaking he pulled back, putting a slight space between them but not before his hand brushed John's side, the long fingers lingering just long enough on John's waist band for the older man to know exactly what Randy was offering. Ever since OVW that tiny touch had meant the offer of something very significant between them.

Giving a little huff of laughter John asked hopefully, "What did you have in mind?"

Randy barely controlled his smirk as he rumbled nonchalantly, "A private game of poker, a box of cigars, a few bottles of bourbon and..." he let his voice drift into a very seductive sigh before leaning in and whispering in John's ear, "...and anything else I can do to make you smile again."

John held his gaze then nodded. Offering his hand he gave Randy a very manly hug, their right hands clasped between them as John thumped Randy on the back. But as he pulled back he leant in close enough to brush a subtle kiss over Randy's and whispered, "Sounds good to me."

Breaking the embrace they held each others eyes before stepping apart properly and turning back towards the stadium. They walked in companionable silence, heading back towards the locker room, both acting as if nothing had happened. Both of them acting as if they hadn't just agreed to spend the night together indulging each other in their favourite but secret past time – each other.

FIN x


End file.
